A clamping assembly consisting of cast material is known in practice. In the known clamping assembly, the passages in both the base part and the clamping part are round openings, i.e. they have a continuous cylindrical wall.
The known clamping assembly has the drawback that a mould for casting the parts requires an axially displaceable pin for each of the openings for the pivot pin. As a result, the mould is relatively complicated and expensive, while the use of the displaceable pin requires additional operations, time and/or energy in order to pull the pin out of the cast material when the material has sufficiently solidified. This considerably increases the cost price of the clamping assembly.
Furthermore, the accuracy of the position and of the dimensions of the passages is dependent on the time and speed at which the pin is pulled out of the cast material. The more quickly the pin is pulled out, the more damaging this will be to the accuracy.